utaufandomcom-20200223-history
MB-115-Blau
MB-115-Blau is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History When Blau was small she would look up to her father and big brother the most. Her mother was cheap and always disrespecting the family, she would be out every night boozing it up, starting fights and more. Blau never wanted to go down this path, in fact she wanted a successful life. Every day Blau would draw pictures and show them to her father; "Daddy, I wanna be a doctor when I grow up". He'd smile and ruffle her hair and tell her how she would be the best doctor there ever were. Blau looks back on these days as blossoming into the woman she is now, while she did not become a doctor, she became a head of the royal guard, a skilled killer, who will protect the rests of Opliean's royals even with the price of her life. Later in her childhood, Blau was kidnapped. Waking up in a dark room with a small one way window in it, there was a voice that could be heard. This was the start of Blau's new life. In Blau's college years she chose to study medicine and science, Blau was top in the class at main subjects and same at secondary subjects (like P.E.). It'd be best that way. In college Blau also happened to meet a girl, Cinnamon. They were the best of friends throughout college, this is because they both had their differences and this is what brought them even closer. Soon after college was over they both went their separate ways and Blau was offered a job in royal secret objects: labs, where Opliean species powers were explored. Blau took it in an instant and could finally use her skills and knowledge at last. Finally, she choosed her main specialty - strenghts and spells usage, after what she was moved to royal guard, to train newbies. At this work, Blau met Edgar, he too had differences which interested her even more. Blau would tease him and he would tease her back, this led to a sort of love. For a few years they dated, until Cinnamon was introduced to the secret royal labs too, that's when Blau dropped everything, the girl she'd been waiting for, right before her eyes. Soon after Blau and Cinnamon became a team (Royal clefs, Blau was a Bass clef and Cinnamon was a Treble clef), Edgar was slightly envious, and even throwed hurtful words at the both of them. This led to something tragic and Edgar left the guard without a trace. Later Cinnamon left royal labs, saying that there's enough experiments for her life and she literally tired of exploration. Blau strongly asked her to stay, but Cinnamon, who was usually pretty shy, stayed as a rock with this decision. Blau stayed all alone and sacrificed herself to her work. Concept Cold person, who can became explosive at random moment, when someone bother her too much or interrupts her. Blau is quite old, some say older then what she actually says due to her severe knowledge and intelligence, being such a species which can corrupts the mind using music, filling it with thoughts and needs which she want, so most of the time the majority of them cannot concentrate for more then a hot minute, however, Blau seems to handle herself quite well. It's actually unknown of her species lifespan but she doesn't generally talk about that or answer any questions related to the matter, she just stares blanky ahead most of the time. Her master likes that Blau is so quiet and she just tends to agree on everything he does whether she likes it or not, unfortunately in the past this has gotten some guards thrown to the crocodiles or worse however Blau seems to be keeping her cool better then anyone in the keep. Blau is a skilled fighter, she's actually quite good with a bow however prefers to use cold weapons. She often uses these skills to train the other guards however they don't really pay no mind, which does bother her but being head of the Royal guards she must keep calm and collected, especially when training newbies. * Item - spear * Likes - violin music, cold colors, big heels, decorative stockings way too much, flowy outfits, things that make her feel godly, cold weapons * Dislikes - when someone interrupts her, training too hard (she knows she's good at it), most of the other guards (they're harder to communicate with), greasy foods (they upset her stomach) Etymology * MB-115-Blau - birth name * Akko Kobayashi, Meylin, Bass clef - nicknames, which she used in different periods of her life Appearance * Hair color - turtuose * Headgear - none * Eye color - turtuose * Earphones - none Relations * EC-49-Edgar - They're sworn enemies, Edgar still obviously, has yet to get over Blau, but as far as she's concerned, he's dead to her. * Simone Noir - mate * Anne Claire Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * CV Shikabane no Odori * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, MB-115-Blau. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - June, 08 * Gallery Dexter_Steele.png External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2017 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses